It is known to connect rotating parts via a constant velocity joint that will accommodate misalignment or motion of the one rotating part relative the other. Such constant velocity joints typically include an inner race that is attached to one of the rotating members and an outer race that is attached to the other of the rotating members.
It would be desirable to provide a constant velocity propeller shaft joint in an all-wheel-drive system that would integrate the outer race into a gear to thereby obtain economies of manufacturing and improved performance.